


Second Skin

by KNACC



Series: Awkward Nerds In Love [4]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNACC/pseuds/KNACC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zer0 and Gaige get ready to head back to Pandora after the events of Arm Repairs etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Skin

 

“Put your helmet on last,” Gaige says, eyes raking over his still bare chest.

Zer0 rolls his eyes but acquiesces.  He does not understand the request.  No matter which way he puts his armor back on, they are still going back to work, back to situations where there is no time for kisses and cuddles, where he is a weapon and she is an inconvenient set of feelings he just can’t shake and no dressing order or amount of stalling can change that.  He finishes pulling on his gloves with a sigh and looks up at her, “Alright?”

“Perfect,” she smiles before wrapping herself around him, chest pushing against armored plates, familiar hands running over his comfortable second skin.  She cups his ass and stares up at his face and he’s surprised by how much his breath stutters.  He’d gotten so used to the warm, slow brush of skin against skin these past few days that part of him had expected anything else to feel cold and distant, like memories of the time they’d spent entwined together instead of real touches.  But here she is, touching the cold, unyielding shell, the assassin, just like she’d touched her partner not two hours ago when they’d made love and here he is, being just as affected and hopelessly gone as he was before he’d put on the suit.  He leans down and kisses her, long and slow while she holds his face in her hands like it is something rare and precious.  She breathes something that sounds like “I love you” across his lips then hands him his helmet and takes a step back.  The two pieces snap easily together, enveloping him in darkness momentarily before the HUD springs to life, casting a familiar analytical glow over his surroundings.

She cocks her head to the side, glancing up in to his helmet.  “Everything look normal in there?  No need for any last minute repairs?”

“No,” he shakes his head.

“Alright,” she pops up on to her tiptoes and pecks him on the helmet before a wide grin springs to life across her face, “Then let’s go kick some ass!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of little stuff that belongs in this continuity so I figured I might as well post it.


End file.
